


How to Wake Up to Your Boss Spooning You

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, anyways uhhh warning??? idk, but like. Whack., i shouldve slept five hours ago but nah, im too tired for this shit ill edit these bitches when im not decaying, nothing EXPLICITLY sexual happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adachi wakes up subsequent to a night drinking with Dojima only to discover the aforementioned's cuddling him. It all goes downhill from that realization, really.But also NOT really.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Dojima Ryotaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	How to Wake Up to Your Boss Spooning You

The familiar sturdiness of the Dojimas’ living room floor greeted Adachi’s senses as he felt his consciousness blur back to him, already feeling the stiffness in his body as his eyes squinted at the sliding door in front of him, the blinding sun rudely joining the welcoming committee.

While they seemed to occur less frequently nowadays, Dojima and Adachi’s nights drinking together typically ended something like Dojima passing out on the couch and, too inebriated to walk or drive home, Adachi would begrudgingly settle for the floor after retrieving a blanket and pillow from the closet. That easily explained why Adachi found himself on the floor with a headache settling in.

However, what it didn’t explain was Adachi’s surprising inability to move in that moment. Attempting to rub his eyes, he instead found his arms held securely to his sides, the cause for this apparently being an arm itself- a much bigger and hairier arm at that. A cocktail of confusion and mild panic jostled Adachi awake, the need to wipe any remaining drowsiness evaporating in that instant as he turned his body as much as he could to see the culprit.

Considering the circumstances, it should have been evident that it would be no one else other than Ryotaro Dojima, yet Adachi still found his heart caught in his throat, a barrage of questions and theories invading his thought process.

Judging by the fact Adachi was able to feel the clothes still attached to his body, the presumption that they had done anything intimate was graciously thrown out the window, but that only quelled the potentially mortifying consequences of having slept with your (admittedly attractive) boss- a previously-wedded man with a child who slept in the other room at that. What remained now were exactly two questions: why was Dojima spooning him at the moment and how did they get there, and more importantly how does Adachi get out of this situation, out the door, and avoid him for the rest of his life.

But before he could conjure up such a brilliant plan, apparently Adachi’s mild fidgeting was enough to rouse his partner awake, the blood in his veins freezing solid as he watched Dojima’s eyes flutter at the harsh sunlight.

If the situation hadn’t been awkward, it certainly became so as the two made eye contact, Adachi’s complexion undoubtedly reflecting that of a doe caught in a car’s headlights. Unfortunately for him no car would save him from the rapidly-approaching most embarrassing moment of his life.

“Good morning, sir.” Adachi’s voice wavered as he attempted to maintain some kind of composure. He watched as Dojima slowly woke up, removing his arm for a moment to rub his eyes and examine the circumstances.

Dojima hadn’t provided a response- scratch that, he hadn’t provided the response Adachi was expecting. He expected some kind of outrage and mutual shame, sharply removing himself from Adachi and following suite in the never-see-eachother-for-any-reason plan. No, instead he offered a grumbled greeting and clamped his arm back over Adachi, holding him closer to himself as he apparently went back to sleep.

Adachi felt the heat steadily claw at his cheeks as the question burning in his vocal chords finally escaped his mouth in an awkward stammer. “So- uh… how did… this happen?”

Adachi felt Dojima’s body shift as he shrugged, somewhat burying himself more into the nape of his neck. “You were complaining about being cold last night.”

“So you didn’t get a blanket?”

“You didn’t want one.” Adachi mouthed an __‘oh’__ as he felt the blood flood his cheeks, the implication that he requested Dojima should keep him warm himself lying beneath the simple explanation.

“I should probably let go now, shouldn’t I.” Adachi felt Dojima’s throat rumble against him as a chuckle reached his ear, Adachi’s spine tingling at the sound.

“No you’re fine. Oh, no wait- what I meant was--” Adachi’s brain scrapped and scrambled for a recovery to asking Dojima to continue cuddling him, but in truth he doubted any chance of getting out of this pitiful hole he found himself in.

As Adachi felt himself panic and jitter, he felt the absolute pressure on his back shift as Dojima was suddenly looking over him, his hand balancing him as he observed Adachi’s flustered features.

His wide eyes and slightly-agape mouth coupled with his rosey face earned a smile from Dojima, another titter being suppressed behind his lips. “What’s so funny, sir?” Adachi hesitated, suddenly unable to keep their eye contact consistent.

Dojima’s response wasn’t immediate, instead only continuing to (apparently) marvel at Adachi’s complexion. When it came, however, it came in the form of Dojima’s knuckles brushing against Adachi’s cheek, moving some of his frazzled hair to the side. “I… I don’t know.”

It was obvious he knew. But Dojima was just like that: he just didn’t tell you what he was thinking if he didn’t think it was important.

“Yes you do.” Adachi surprised the both of them with his blatant statement. But for some reason, while unimportant to Dojima, was suddenly of significant interest to himself.

There was immediate satisfaction swelling in Adachi as he was privy to the rare sight of Dojima himself becoming flustered, a smirk quirking its way onto Adachi’s mouth.

“It’s nothing- __really.”__

Adachi adjusted himself under Dojima, having previously been lying on his side now on his back as he looked up at Dojima, his face bearing his usual dopey smile. “C’mon, what? You just spooned with me. It can’t be that bad.”

The sudden confidence Adachi exuded only seemed to add to Dojima’s embarrassment, his eyes finding sudden interest in the couch. “It’s only because you asked me to…”

“But you still did it--”

Dojima’s hand returned to Adachi’s face as it clamped over his mouth, Dojima’s own cheeks blemishing in a red pigment. “You just had to open your mouth,” Dojima mumbled, Adachi finding himself giggling underneath his palm.

The lighthearted moment was welcomed wholeheartedly to Adachi, now being able to throw his uneasiness straight onto the source. Unfortunately it wasn’t long until it was bounced straight back onto him, Dojima’s hand gradually easing its grip as it cupped his face instead; as Dojima’s thumb began to circle his cheek, the feeling of it briefly gracing the corner of his lips, Adachi felt his face heat back up.

“Then again… I guess I like that about you.” __What__ was the only word boiling in Adachi’s throat. Last time he checked, Dojima could hardly stand Adachi’s breathing, let alone __talking.__

“I mean sometimes you say some pretty dumb shit but-” __There it is._ _“You’re at least honest about it.” Dojima’s gaze turned back to Adachi, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “That and whenever you catch yourself saying dumb shit, it’s kinda… winsome.” Dojima struggled to continue looking at Adachi as he began to conclude his sudden confession. “It’s- It’s cute.”

“What?” the word finally escaped Adachi’s mouth as Dojima finished, his eyes growing wide again.

Cute? There was a lot of things wrong with what just happened- more than he could count. First off, he wasn’t cute- that just wasn’t it, and hearing Dojima call him that was weird for, again, countless reasons. He didn’t even think Dojima knew what the word meant, let alone did he think he would use the word for his male co-worker while he was caressing his face after cuddling him.

“God, stop looking at me like that. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything--” Adachi’s hands gripped Dojima’s shirt collar flaps, dragging him down into a (painful, terrible) kiss.

It was Dojima’s turn to look back at him in blatant shock, his jaw slacking open. “Why did you do that?”

“I- I don’t know. Please don’t hit me,” Adachi pleaded, already moving his hands to cover his face.

“Adachi-” Dojima grabbed Adachi’s wrists and planted them on the ground, forcing Adachi to confront his brash decision head-on.

Silence draped heavily over the duo as words suddenly became difficult to form. Then again, there wasn’t much you could do after something like that.

Instead of just letting the awkward situation die by doing something __normal__ like _not_ straddling your partner anymore and moving on with your morning, Dojima bartered to do the opposite and give Adachi a smile as he began to laugh.

Adachi thought he would just stay mildly irritated or desiring death, but he found himself laughing alongside his partner. “Great, now what?”

“It’s exactly stupid things like that you do- it’s why I love you.”

“Wait- wait __love?”_ _Adachi’s face hurt from his mild laughing fit, yet even after he’d calmed down for some reason the smile remained. Probably because their predicament was so unbelievably idiotic that, how they got their, was an enigma of its own.

A flash of fear and defeat shimmered in Dojima’s eyes as he suddenly found the situation humorless, dropping his head next to Adachi. “...I didn’t mean to say that.”

“I’m pretty sure there were a lot of things you didn’t mean to say.”

Dojima turned his head to glare at Adachi, but for once it didn’t scare him this time. Instead, Dojima just looked like a grumpy teenager who didn’t get what he wanted. Ironically it was- just a little bit- cute to him.

Adachi’s apparent smug energy seemed to irritate Dojima as he grinned, lifting himself up and bringing his face closer to Adachi’s, boldly planting a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Hey, quit that- that’s weird,” Adachi’s giggled, blatantly ignoring the moment he initiated the first kiss between them moments ago.

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” Dojima allowed his stubble to scratch against Adachi’s cheek, oddly taunting him as he continued to migrate his kisses from Adachi’s lip to his jaw.

As Dojima’s breath began to tickle Adachi’s neck, he felt his hands ball beside him, chewing the inside of his lower lip. “Really, you can stop.”

Dojima ceased his playful kisses to look up at Adachi, his smile relaxing as he bore witness to Adachi’s reddening face as his eyes exposed his underlying shame.

The pause in Dojima’s assault gave Adachi the impression he would actual head to his (admittedly empty) threat, yet apparently it was fairly apparent to his perpetrator that his threat was, in fact, empty. “You heard me the first time: and if I don’t?”

“Dojima-san, don’t be like that,” Adachi whined, though making no effort to actually prove him wrong and actually do something.

With no blatant rejection, Dojima resumed and guided his mouth overtly over Adachi’s neck, being rewarded with a low groan and a grip on his arm.

The sharp bite below Adachi’s ear, coupled with the repeated grazing from Dojima’s facial hair caused Adachi to yelp, bucking his upward as he felt his groin tickle and ache. Beforehand, Adachi was beyond grateful he still had his work pants on- now he was just disappointed and in agony.

With Dojima’s knee beginning to massage itself over Adachi’s crotch, the arousal spiraling throughout his body heightened, Adachi’s teeth clenching as he made an attempt to keep quiet.

It was a really shitty attempt though, Adachi lolling his head back and allowing a drawn-out moan to slither out of him. The sharp jerk to his crotch and the immediate bite to his collarbone should’ve been a warning to him, but it only exaggerated Adachi’s excitement. He really couldn’t stand all of this teasing Dojima was putting him through.

“Dojima-san…” Adachi’s tone bordered on threatening, slipping out of its usual oafish self. “Are you ever going to do anything or just slobber all over me?”

“Have you always been this needy?” Dojima spat back, halting his movements. It was evident Dojima wanted to take his sweet time with this, whether it was to ‘savor the moment’ or just torture Adachi.

Frankly, Adachi wasn’t having it either way. With Dojima deciding to sass him back instead of just taking the hint and doing what he wanted, he was left vulnerable for Adachi to snake his legs underneath him and kick Dojima onto his back, swiftly straddling him and keeping him in (his rightful) place below him.

“There. Now we can actually _get somewhere.”_ There was an uncharacteristic dark timbre in Adachi’s suggestion, coupled with literally being kicked seconds ago placing Dojima in an abrupt state of bewilderment.

Although Adachi’s hands had already navigated their way to Dojima’s belt, the unexpected voice of Nanako from the doorway caused him to stop in his tracks. “Daddy? Adachi-san? What’re you guys doing?”

The sexual tension dissipated immediately as the two snapped towards Nanako who was loosely holding on to a bear plushie, her eyes lazily blinking as she watched her dad be straddled by his friend.

Dojima paled as he gaped like a fish, struggling to find a response to explain themselves. Fortunately, Adachi was a bit quicker on his head, his light-hearted tone quickly returning as well. “We’re just wrestling, Nanako-chan!” He held up his hand, covering the side Dojima was visible to. “I’m winning so far. Maybe Dojima-san’s getting too old.”

While it was at Dojima’s expense, the fictional reasoning for their position made Nanako giggle and hug her plushie. “I have to go put Teddie back to bed- he’s still a little tired. But after that, I can make us breakfast before you guys have to go to work!”

“Sounds like a plan, Nanako-chan! Make sure to give ‘Teddie’ a kiss after you tuck him in. Gotta make sure he knows you love him, hehe.”

 _“Duh!”_ Nanako seemed near offended at the fact Adachi thought she wouldn’t give her plush a peck while putting it to bed, vacating the doorway to do so.

Silence returned as Dojima and Adachi glanced at each other, a previously-passionate moment quickly turning awkward as Adachi stood up, Dojima following after him soon after.

“...We could continue after breakfast in the car-”

“Adachi, __no.”__

Adachi accentuated a pout, making his way to the kitchen table. “You’re no fun.” After that, the morning proceeding as usual, with Nanako re-entering the room and, in fact, making breakfast for the three of them before Adachi and Dojima left the home.


End file.
